The Perfect Gift:Holiday Special
by RocknKitty
Summary: It's Christmas Eve,and Itachi can't seem to find his girlfriend,Sunna, the right present.He only has mere hours to shop with no idea what to get.The perfect gift is out there somewhere, isn't it? Ita/OC Holiday Special for You Are My SunShine: Rewritten


**...we had an amazing note to give you all, but my budie erika screwed it up...THE TOOTHPASTE....MABOBER!!!!**

**so yeah...no epic funny note...but a note from my other friend...**

**Helena: i is the cool awesome friend who doesnt screw up amazing notes of awesomeness !!! and i just want to say... ERIKA FAILS AT LIFE !!!! stupid loser !! i luv yu rk!! (erika luvs platypussies if you get what i mean XD) LOLZ**

**Erika: INVISIBLE PLATYPUSES ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 (evil weird face of doom)**

**RK:...I have awkward friends... OH WELL! (glomp)**

**so, now the disclaimer. Itachi and Kisame aren't my characters, but they're still amazin', Sunna is mine and the idea of this festive onehsot is mine. No stealie please, and if you do, I will smite you with a fax machine. BITCH.**

**Anyway, this was made for the holidays and got me into the spirit faster than usual, so YAY!!! I hop you enjoy it was cute and fun to make. thank you so much to the friends that helped me.**

**Thank you to all reades for being so patient! Love you!!!**

_**The Perfect Gift**_

"**You Are My SunShine" Christmas Special **

**Written by RocknKitty**

'Tis the season to be jolly. Though Uchiha Itachi wasn't very open, he _did_ enjoy the holidays. The idea of taking time to spend with family and loved ones was heart-warming and welcome. If you were in the right country it practically poured snow. It could be feet deep in the matter of one night. Christmas was during the coldest season, but the warmth of the love was like a fire burning on healthy, dry wood. The feeling spread to everyone. Even Uchiha Itachi, titled, "One of the World's coldest, _darkest_ criminals", felt the holiday spirit and embraced it. Hidden under his stoic form, that was.

Of course, it was hard to be thankful for family when they were all deceased. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to send a nice present to your younger brother; to most likely have a bomb hidden inside the return gift. His best friend was always at his side too, but Kisame liked going to festivals and events. That meant some chance of finding a woman one way or another. But Itachi just wanted to enjoy himself, with someone else, someone closer.

After all, businesses emphasized that if you weren't with anyone during the holidays… it practically sucked to be you. And sure, they also made sure that quality family time was to be experienced as well. But the ting was… the Uchiha didn't have any of that. Year after year he spent the holidays alone, nothing but eggnog to keep him company.

But this year, things were different. _Everything_ was different.

This year he met Sunna. She was a teenager like him, but younger; sixteen. She was bright, cute, happy, attractive… everything he freely wasn't, everything he wanted. At first, it had been awkward how they met. She had accidentally killed her father, and by chance he was able to help her escape the Anbu. From there the two negotiated that she would travel with Itachi and his partner Kisame. He said he'd train her to be a shinobi and things had been going well.

When he first started having feelings for her… he was unsure what to do. She was innocent; he was wanted dead in every country. He hadn't had emotions like this for years. Itachi thought she would never feel the same, and why should she for a criminal, a taker of lives? It was a sharp pain, but if being friends alone made her happy, he'd leave it that way.

The surprise he felt when she confessed that she felt the same… it was wonderful. He didn't remember when he had felt so happy before. When he told her the same, he knew she was truly happy to hear it as well. And when they had kissed… _simply heaven_, was the only way to describe it.

It was like music to his ears when she had asked, "I guess we're dating now, right?" Of course, the blush and shyness on her was adorable.

_Yes, we are._

Itachi faintly smiled to himself. This holiday would be different from the past. He finally had someone to be with, someone who cared about him more than just as a friend. He imagined the perfect romantic scenes between them. Well, what _would_ happen, if fate was in a good mood.

They'd be walking hand in hand at some public place, and then by chance mistletoe would hang above them. A passerby would notice and tell them. She'd look up at him, cheeks flushing from the cold, but they would more; under the circumstances. He'd brush some of her blonde locks out of her hair, so her bright, blue eyes would shine better. His hand would rest at her cheek as he lowered, both their eyes blissfully shutting as their contact was made.

Or maybe they'd go skating. He'd hold her hand as she attempted to do so, and he'd save her before she's slip and fall. Sunna seemed like the type to not know how to skate, merely because she had a rougher past to have learned. He'd teach her, and when she'd try on her own and nearly slide too far, he'd gently grab her hand, pulling her back into an embrace. He'd say some cheesy but romantic line and she might do the same, or blush. Then it'd get more intimate, she'd shiver from the cold and he'd hold Sunna tighter, closer, to keep warm. Itachi would lower down again and she'd lift up to meet his lips with her soft, pink ones. And before contact, she'd whisper;

"Hey, Itachi, whatcha thinking about?"

The lower, tougher deep voice caught him by surprise. Instead of Sunna being in his arms he envisioned Kisame, already puckered up and ready to smooch.

Onyx eyes slightly widened in mild horror. In a flash the image was gone, but stayed forever scared in his mind.

"Nothing," a light blush crept on his cheeks as he replied to the question.

A laugh escaped from his friend. "Thinking about her? You're such a softy with Sunna." The Uchiha gave a light glare, still a bit flushed. "I remember when I liked a girl that much. Ah, first love… So, with Christmas around the corner, what were you thinking of getting her?"

Itachi was quiet for a moment, to add suspense. "A box of chocolates."

His fellow Akatsuki member remained silent for quite some time. "Chocolates?"

The black-haired man nodded.

"Chocolates? How lame could you get?"

He was surprised by his friend's response. "I was getting a large expensive box…"

The blue-man waved a hand. "You save those things for Valentine's Day. Christmas is a time for _real_ gifts, like jewelry or fancy clothes."

"I'm not sure what to get her."

"She's not picky. Use your imagination."

The stoic one, after minutes of brainstorming nothing, asked, "Do you have any ideas?"

Kisame looked up in thought as they walked. "She has enough clothes… What about a necklace? We never see her with any jewelry on."

He liked that idea. "That'll do." He felt proud to know what he'd buy.

"So what kind of necklace you gonna get? Maybe a blue one? Or matching bracelets?"

He blinked at the realization. A small sigh was made. "I never noticed how hard Christmas shopping was."

Kisame nodded in agreement. "Doesn't help we were too busy to do our shopping earlier. At least we're not the only last-minute shoppers." He looked around briefly at the busy city. The streets were crowded with people, nearly all of them carrying some kind of bag from a store. It was cold on Christmas Eve, but in the streets you couldn't tell.

Itachi hesitated with the next question. "You don't think Sunna will notice we're shopping so late, do you?"

The blue-haired man shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter when you bought a gift or what it is; it's the time together that matters."

"It's her first Christmas to actually celebrate. I want it to be the best she's ever had; I really want to do as much as I can for her." He explained. "I want to enjoy it myself, as much as I can."

Kisame smiled a sharp-toothed grin and lightly nudged Itachi. "It'll all work out fine. We're nearly at the mall."

When they were there the two split up. Itachi went his way, Kisame the other. The young adult was glad Sunna was doing her own thing today. It was the perfect excuse to go shopping without her knowing.

He passed by many stores. Bright lights shinned in all of them, trying to surpass the places around them. All kinds of products and ads were in the windows, promoting store's merchandise. People looked and walked inside or continued chatting with the person next to them. Itachi did walk into many stores, and though he saw many things he knew she'd like, he wanted to find more. He wanted to get something she'd enjoy and not dispose of before the next holiday. A necklace would be perfect. He just had to find the right one.

There it was. Shining before him, surrounded by florescent lights. The perfect gift; the perfect necklace. The poster-ad was huge, as high as the walls and at least three people wide. The background was a soft Trojan red. The main attraction was the couple in the middle of the poster. A young woman smiled brightly as a man was putting a new sparkling necklace around her. The contact was close and intimate, and the two smiled with true happiness.

The necklace itself was beautiful, a true masterpiece. It was white gold, thin and sparkling, and it had small diamonds embedded into the metal. It was simple, but radiant enough to mean a lot and look good. He pictured the scenario shown, but replaced the two with Sunna and himself. It matched her blonde hair, blue eyes and her skin tone.

_That's what I'll get her._

He walked into the jewelry store. More valuable metals flashed before him in glass cases. Rings, bracelets, piercings; the store had it all. All of it expensive, however. But it didn't matter about the price; he merely wanted to get the finest gift.

Behind the counter a young woman smiled brightly to him and other people in the shop. "Good evening, sir. What can I help you with?"

The black-haired male didn't reply until he approached. "I'd like to purchase a necklace."

"Did you want to look around the store first, or did you have one in mind already?"

A smaller version of the poster outside was in the jewelry store. He gestured to it. "That necklace."

She turned to the advertisement and nodded at his choice. "Oh, of course." She ran her fingers over the till. She had the price memorized? The cashier leaned down underneath to pull out a box.

"I take it you're getting it for your spouse?"

"Girlfriend, actually," he corrected. Pride flowed in him at being able to say that. "How did you know?"

"All the guys are getting this. It's a huge sale this year." She opened the box, showing the white gold. "I've already sold over ten today. It's nice, isn't it?"

He blinked. "Everyone's getting this?" Disappointment washed over him. What if after he gave it to her, Sunna would see another girl wearing the exact same one? Wouldn't she think he was cheap and unoriginal? That'd be horrible!

She nodded to his previous question. The young woman seemed to understand how he felt. "Did you want to get something else? There's a lot here. I'm sure she'd enjoy a full jewelry set."

"I'll look around. Thank you," With that he slowly strolled around the store, glimpsing at all the other jewels and valuables. Nothing was as great as the necklace before. There were things nearly as nice, but… it just wasn't the same. Maybe jewelry was too much? They hadn't been together that long. A sigh was held as he exited. Again, he'd have to go on a gift hunt.

He didn't find anything in the mall. Half of the stores were beginning to close. As Itachi walked down the cold, snowy streets, he tried to plan what to buy. He couldn't because his mind kept concentrating on the fact that when tomorrow came, he'd have no valuable gift to present to Sunna. She'd be disappointed and he was already feeling horrible and guilty. What could he get in so little time? There were other things, but he knew that the perfect gift was just somewhere; all he had to do was find it. That was easier said than done. The sun was starting to lower and set in the snowy sky. Where could he go?

"Hey, watch it!"

Itachi curiously turned his head to the urgency of the voice. Eyes widened a mere millimeter before instinct took over. He quickly and gracefully shifted his body out of the way as a blur of white sped past where he momentarily was. A _thud_ was heard behind him, signifying that the object hit something else.

Black eyes flicked to where it came from. A group of children stood by and near a snow fort. When he looked over some hid, obviously frightened. All their faces were red from the chilly temperature and their activities.

One ran over from the other side of the road. He looked nervous. That might have been because the Uchiha practically towered over the younger one.

"S-Sorry about nearly hitting you, sir." The little boy said up to him. "We didn't mean to. And I think the window's fine, so, we're in no trouble, right?"

He blinked and turned to the building behind. In the large store window a snowball was smacked into the glass. Nothing was cracked, which was a good thing. If the snowball wasn't melting from the heat within, he would have never noticed the clothing inside. The packed snow slowly slid down, leaving a trail of water. Before it had covered something, but now, Itachi could clearly see it. The perfect gift he had been looking for was right there, in front of him and inside the store. His lips curved lightly in triumph.

"Excuse me,"

The timid voice brought him back from his thoughts. He looked back to the boy, his small smile still pressed on his features.

"Don't worry about it. The window's fine. Go and have fun with your friends."

The boy grinned and nodded, showing his thanks. Following his orders he ran back to his pals, laughing as a few snow balls hit him. He scooped the flaky powder in his mittens, packed it and threw, returning the "welcome back" gesture.

With that Itachi walked into the store. A bell chimed to announce the entrance of a customer. A man looked up from the counter.

"Hello, can I help you?"

He lightly gestured to the shop's wide window. "That there; I'd like to buy it."

When he entered the living room of their hotel suite, he saw Sunna sitting on the couch, a hot chocolate in her hands. He smiled warmly as he walked over, to which she turned and returned his gesture.

"Good morning, Itachi! I made you some hot chocolate." Her bright smile filled him with warmth. She lifted a mug off of the coffee table and handed it to him as he approached. A light blush spread on her cheeks. "Merry Christmas!"

He took it from her, the curve on his lips remaining on his features. Itachi sat beside her on the couch, arm going over her shoulders as he took a sip of the hot drink.

"You're up pretty early."

"Mm, I was really excited. Christmas is a great time of year. It's when everyone is nice to each other, we all get along… it's great."

He nodded in agreement. "Kisame's gone for the day doing his own thing, but he'll be joining us for dinner. Is that alright?"

"Yep," she took another drink of her hot cocoa. She snuggled into him, warming both of them up. Her face reddened more, but she was happy. "Did you want to wait until then to exchange gifts?"

Itachi smirked lightly, lifting his arm away from her to pull something from behind the sofa. "How can you start the day without opening a present?" He pulled out a neatly wrapped package when his arm came back. It was held out for the pleasantly surprised blonde.

"Well we could wait…" she suggested. But the true excitement was in her eyes. She wanted to know what he got her.

The dark-haired man nudged it to her lightly, still smiling. "Go on."

She gently bit her lip as she took the gift, but she was smiling. She placed the packaged gift on her lap, to which it took up her space. It was a normal sized present. Green and red wrapping paper covered the box within, and a gold bow topped it off. Under the paper ribbon there was a nametag. Her gentle hands curiously lifted the paper to see her name beautifully engraved in pen. Her smile widened and she faintly looked to the waiting Itachi. He gave a light gesture with his head, asking her to open it.

Sunna obeyed his wish. She gently started with the ribbon, undoing it. Then she moved to the sides to save the wrapping. A moment later she was sliding it off to reveal a cardboard box, a name of a store decorated on it. Again she looked to Itachi, and he waited in suspense. She would like it, wouldn't she? He hoped it was her size…

A gasp escaped her when she opened the box. Her widened blue eyes glowed with joy. She took out the material, grinning as she did.

"It's gorgeous!"

She held out a china dress in front of her. Her eyes trailed over every inch of the orange fabric. It was a pale orange, but bright enough. Decorated in a deeper orange and a bright yellow were suns that looked like the symbol for yin and yang. The suns covered the whole dress in a beautiful way. It was short sleeved, and was rimmed with a darker orange, looking like silk. The material itself was expensive… but worth it for Sunna.

No other statements were made for a while. He wanted to know if it was acceptable.

"Do you… like it?"

Sunna turned to him; face blushing as she embraced him with a huge smile. "It's beautiful! I love it!"

Again he smiled, pleased at her words and his choice. She liked it! He was right after all. He returned the hug, but didn't hold her as tight.

"I'm glad I made the right choice." He said in his monotone voice. However, enough emotion was heard.

She pulled away, but held onto his shoulders gently. "Anything's great if it's from you, Itachi."

The dress was put back into the box and she took out a present from behind the armrest. "And this is for you,"

Another true smile curved on his lips. He received the present, and held it on his lap. It was a small gift, only half the size of a Kleenex box. But the size of the gift didn't matter, he knew that. He felt enough happiness knowing Sunna bought it for him. And he didn't even know what it was yet.

"Go on," she cooed, interrupting him from his thoughts. "Open it."

She seemed just as excited. Like her, he gently and slowly opened the navy-blue wrapped present. He put the green bow aside and continued unwrapping it. Within was a box, with a lid. He lifted it, suspense growing as he would soon find out what the gift was. He blinked, but didn't stop smiling.

"I noticed that necklace you always wear, and so I thought I'd get you a bracelet. I know it's not much, but, I thought it would look good… I-It matches you…" she trailed off, watching his actions.

He gazed at the jewelry. It wasn't an ordinary chain bracelet. It was bright, new. The metal was smooth and cold, but it had a nice feeling. The links were delicately designed, with small engravings on each one. They weren't ordinary chain links either. They were specifically designed. They had a trapezoid-like shape and an open center, and tiny corner holes. There were smaller links that connected the trapezoid-like ones that were diamond shaped and a darker colour of metal.

His girlfriend sat nervously beside him. "I-If you don't like it I can get another one. I-I wasn't sure so…" She stopped when he wordlessly put the chain around his wrist and connected the separate ends.

With warm onyx eyes he looked to her. "You have good taste. I adore it." He playfully smirked as he took the bow from his gift and placed it on her head. "But you're the greatest gift I could want."

"I-Itachi…" she blushed deeply as he pulled closer. "There's no mistletoe…"

"We'll pretend there's one."

A small chuckle escaped her. "Sure. That'll work."

He stopped just before their contact and said, "Merry Christmas, Sunna."

Then he kissed her sweetly and she returned it back. Already, this was the finest Christmas he could ask for. He knew that the rest of the day was going to be as good.

**So Itachi had some fantasies about Kisame....and failed at life.... and me and my friends wat to eat your brains.**

**-Helena and Erika singing : ALL WE WANNA DO IS EAT UR BRAINS, IT'S NOT UNREASONABLE, I MEAN, NO ONE'S GUNNA EAT YOUR EYES**

**...except for Jade! 8D-**

**THAT'S NOTE FESTIVE AND X-MASY!!!! Dx**

**Anyway... uh... LOVE YA ALL! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! not sure when the next chappie will be out. LOVE YOU!!!**


End file.
